Unicorn stallion
Unicorn stallions are level 88 Summoning familiars. These familiars are healers, and are able to cure poison. Unicorn stallions have the lowest Combat level among the higher-levelled Summoning familiars, and will only fight when attacked. The unicorn stallion's right-click ability causes it to cure any poison afflicting the player. This ability drains 2 Summoning points each time it is used and can be used successively without pause, unlike most right-click abilities which require the player to wait a short time before using them again. Because of this, the unicorn stallion can effectively act as an alternative to any kind of antipoison. Unlike antipoisons, however, the unicorn's cure ability does not convey any temporary poison immunity, so players may find it difficult to use against monsters that poison extremely frequently. Furthermore, the summoning point drain means the player cannot use the ability for long periods of time unless the player can recharge points by way of a Summoning Obelisk, Super restore, the prism of restoration seren spell or by using Summoning potions. Unicorn stallion pouch A Unicorn stallion pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 140 spirit shards, a green charm, and a unicorn horn in the inventory. Making the pouch earns 154.4 experience points. Using the pouch to summon a Unicorn stallion gains 1.8 experience points and costs 9 Summoning points. Healing aura scroll A Healing aura scroll enables the use of the Healing Aura special move for a Unicorn stallion. Using the pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates 10 scrolls. Healing Aura Healing Aura is the special move for the Unicorn stallion, which heals the summoner by 10% of his or her maximum life points. It expends 20 special move points, so it can be used three times before the special attack bar must recharge. The use of Healing Aura also currently uses 10% adrenaline. As the scrolls are stackable, this is a very common healing method used by players who wish to stay in a certain place (usually a boss) for a long period of time. The Spirit cape, a Dungeoneering reward costing 45,000 tokens, can be worn to reduce the amount of special move points used by 20%. While this reduction may not be useful in the short term, it may be beneficial if healing aura is being cast repeatedly. Also, because Completionist cape has the effect of a Spirit Cape (provided that it is used on it) and being one of the strongest combat capes in the game, it is even more beneficial. Dialogue Trivia * The unicorn stallion's examine info implies that RuneScape has horses, but Jagex has put many jokes in the game about how there are no horses in RuneScape. * In Stealing Creation, there once was a glitch where the clay familiar's right click list would include the Unicorn stallion's special move: Healing aura. * The healing aura scroll was reduced from 15% to 10% healing of the player's life points after the Evolution of Combat was released. * The unicorn stallion used to cure disease effects from the player. This is no longer the case since the removal of disease. nl:Unicorn stallionfi:Unicorn stallion Category:Healing familiars